It is known that tires can be manufactured by heating a rubber-based raw blank of the tire in a mould of generally annular shape around an axis of revolution. The heating of the raw blank leads to its vulcanization.
More particularly, during vulcanization, the pressure exerted by the mass of rubber on an inner wall of the mould must be checked, especially to determine the transition from raw state to cured state of the mass of rubber.
It is known that this pressure can be checked using a pressure sensor comprising for example a box equipped with a lateral wall and an end side forming a pressure measurement surface on which the pressure to be measured is exerted. The box is also intended to house a proof body functionally attached to the measurement surface.
Traditionally, the measurement surface deforms itself under the effect of a pressure force and transmits this mechanical deformation to the proof body which converts this deformation into a physical quantity intended for a detector sensitive to this quantity.
In order to measure the pressure exerted by the rubber on the inner wall of the mould, the pressure sensor is inserted in a housing provided for this purpose inside the mould such that its measurement surface is in contact with the rubber.
When the blank is raw, however, a rubber residue may flow inside the sensor housing, especially along the outer wall of its box. During vulcanization, this rubber residue may expand and exert a pressure on the wall of the box deforming the wall as well as the sensor measurement surface.
This unwanted deformation of the measurement surface generates incorrect pressure measurements.